New Beginnings
by fluteplayertess
Summary: This is a continuation of the season 4 finale.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

"Ezra….. Ezra don't you dare close your eyes" Aria says. Soon sirens are heard very loudly. Hanna goes to the front of the building.

"Hey up here! Someone's wounded" Hanna screams down to the police. Soon two paramedics appear followed by two police officers. The paramedics go over to Ezra and everyone moves away but Aria. "Aria give the paramedics some room" Hanna says with her hand on Aria's shoulder.

"Miss who are you?" A paramedic asks.

"I'm…. I'm his girlfriend." Aria can't believe that those words just came out of her mouth but she followed the paramedics to the ambulance and rides to the hospital with Ezra.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aria reaches the hospital with Ezra. Then Ezra is rushed into the operating room. Aria was told to wait in the lobby. Soon after Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Alison showed up. "How is he?" Alison asks with tears still in her eyes.

"He... he is in surgery. They won't let me see him" Aria says crying. Then they see Ezra being brought to a room in the intensive care unit. Soon a nurse comes out and asks who Aria is. "I am. Is he okay?"

"He's expected to be fine. You are allowed to stay with him because you are his emergency contact" the nurse says. The nurse shows Aria to his room. "Please come and get us when he wakes up" Aria smiles at the nurse and she leaves.

-One Hour Later-

Ezra slowly stirs in his bed like he's about to wake up. Aria notices this and then she runs out screaming "He's waking up nurse he's waking up!" The nurses then come rushing into the room. "Ezra... Ezra it's me Ezra are you okay?" Aria asks grabbing his hand.

"Who... who are you? And how do you know my name?" Ezra says. Aria starts crying and hugs him. She then leaves and goes to the lobby.

"Aria what's wrong?" Hanna says.

"He's awake." She continues to cry.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Spencer asks.

"He... he doesn't remember me at all." Aria says. All of the girls get up and give her a hug. "Ali maybe he will remember you." Aria brings Alison to his room.

"Ezra.." Alison says. "Do you know who I Am?"

"Sorry no I don't." Ezra says. Alison then leaves. Aria then leans in and Kisses Ezra. Ezra has a flashback to the first time they met and their first kiss. "Aria is that you."

"Ezra you remember me!" Aria says super happy. "Do you want to see Alison, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily?"

"No not right now. I just want to rest up for a bit." He says.

"Okay I'm just going to tell the girls. I'll be back when I'm done" She kisses him and leaves. He just stares at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*While Ezra is talking to Aria*

Allison walks into the waiting room looking like she is about to cry.

"What's wrong Ali?" Hanna asks.

"He... he doesn't remember me at all" Allison says breaking down in tears. The three girls get up and go to comfort Alison.

Aria then walks out into the waiting room and sees Allison and gives her a hug. "He remembers you now it's okay." She looks at Emily, Spencer, and Hanna. "He wants to sleep for a little while but when he wakes up you can see him."

"Okay Aria. I'm going to take Hanna and Emily with me to get us some food. Allison will stay if that's okay?"

"That's perfectly fine. Ali come stay in the room with me?" Aria replied.

"Okay" Allison says back. The two girls then walk into the room to see Ezra asleep. Then then sit down and wait for thru others to return with the food.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Allison?" Ezra says kind of groggy. Alison jumps up crying and holds his hand. "I remember you now. But I still love Aria."

"That's fine I'm just happy you remember me." She leans down and kisses his forehead.

"Feel any better Ali?" The two hear voice from the doorway.

"Aria I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there" Alison apologized.

"It's fine I'm happy that you feel better." Aria then hugs Alison. At that moment the other girls get back to the room.

"Hey Hanna I told they wouldn't be fighting over him!" Spencer said in an 'I told you so voice'.

"Hello Spencer, Hanna, Emily, how are you?" Ezra says from his bed.

"Hi Mr. Fitz" The three girls said.9

"Better then you" Hanna said jokingly.

"I bet. However I get to see the five of you together that's not in a picture. I can see why you were friends." He says.

The six of them talk for a while.


End file.
